bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Terceiro Temporada
Os Episodios #A Aniversário da Ojo (Ojo's Anniversary) - Julho 9, 1999 (USA) / Outubro 1, 1999 (BR) / Agosto 6, 2001 (PT) #Acima, Abaixo, Ao Redor! (Up, Down, All Around!) - Julho 16, 1999 (USA) / Outubro 8, 1999 (BR) / Agosto 13, 2001 (PT) #Maravilhoso Casa Bosque (Woodland House Wonderful) - Julho 23, 1999 (USA) / Outubro 15, 1999 (BR) / Agosto 20, 2001 (PT) #Regresso à Água (Return to Water) - Julho 30, 1999 (USA) / Outubro 22, 1999 (BR) / Agosto 27, 2001 (PT) #A Clube do Livro (The Book Club) - Setembro 10, 1999 (USA) / Outubro 29, 1999 (BR) / Setembro 3, 2001 (PT) #Utensílios de Cozinha (Eating Utensils) - Setembro 17, 1999 (USA) / Novembro 5, 1999 (BR) / Outubro 1, 2001 (PT) #O Primeiro Dia do Rato Escola (First Day at Mouse School) - Setembro 24, 1999 (USA) / Novembro 12, 1999 (BR) / Outubro 8, 2001 (PT) #Eu Esqueci Meu Ritmo? (Did I Forget My Rhythm?) - Outubro 4, 1999 (USA) / Novembro 19, 1999 (BR) / Outubro 15, 2001 (PT) #A Reunião de Familia Rato (The Mouse Family Reunion) - Outubro 11, 1999 (USA) / Novembro 26, 1999 (BR) / Outubro 22, 2001 (PT) #Eu Tenho O Seu Número (I've Got Your Number) - Outubro 18, 1999 (USA) / Dezembro 3, 1999 (BR) / Outubro 29, 2001 (PT) #Datas do Jogo (Playdates) - Outubro 25, 1999 (USA) / Dezembro 10, 1999 (BR) / Novembro 5, 2001 (PT) #Comprando Matemáticas - (Shopping Mathematics) - Novembro 2, 1999 (USA) / Fevereiro 4, 2000 (BR) / Novembro 12, 2001 (PT) #Morcegos São Pessoas - (Bats are People) - Novembro 9, 1999 (USA) / Fevereiro 11, 2000 (BR) / Novembro 19, 2001 (PT) #O Urso do Experimento - (Bear's Experiment) - Novembro 16, 1999 (USA) / Fevereiro 18, 2000 (BR) / Novembro 26, 2001 (PT) #O Cheiro de Ar Fresca - (The Smell of Fresh Air) - Novembro 23, 1999 (USA) / Fevereiro 25, 2000 (BR) / Dezembro 3, 2001 (PT) #O Urso em a Mercado - (Bear at the Market) - Dezembro 13, 1999 (USA) / Marcha 13, 2000 (BR) / Dezembro 10, 2001 (PT) #Nosso Bairro Festival - (Our Neighborhood Festival) - Dezembro 13, 1999 (USA) / Marcha 20, 2000 (BR) / Dezembro 17, 2001 (PT) #O Fadas do Conto Bola - (The Fairy Tale Ball) - Dezembro 13, 1999 (USA) / Marcha 27, 2000 (BR) / Dezembro 24, 2001 (PT) #Palavras, Palavras, Palavras - (Words, Words, Words) - Dezembro 20, 1999 (USA) / Abril 2, 2000 (BR) / Marcha 4, 2002 (PT) #A Clube da Leitura - (The Reading Club) - Dezembro 20, 1999 (USA) / Abril 9, 2000 (BR) / Marcha 11, 2002 (PT) #Bazar de Caridade - (A Sale of Charity) - Dezembro 20, 1999 (USA) / Abril 16, 2000 (BR) / Marcha 18, 2002 (PT) #Apenas Mais Dia do Ajudando - (Another Day of Helping) - Dezembro 20, 1999 (USA) / Abril 23, 2000 (BR) / Marcha 25, 2002 (PT) #O Grande Jogo de Bola Bonança - (The Big Ballgame Bonanza) - Dezembro 27, 1999 (USA) / Abril 30, 2000 (BR) / Abril 1, 2002 (PT) #Tempo Tempestuoso - (Stormy Weather) - Dezembro 27, 1999 (USA) / Maio 7, 2000 (BR) / Abril 8, 2002 (PT) #Passos de Dança - (Dance Moves) - Dezembro 27, 1999 (USA) / Maio 14, 2000 (BR) / Abril 15, 2002 (PT) #Fazendo Alguma Escrita - (Doing Some Writing) - Marcha 2, 2000 (USA) / Maio 21, 2000 (BR) / Abril 22, 2002 (PT) #Nurtura - (Nurture!) - Marcha 2, 2000 (USA) / Maio 28, 2000 (BR) / Abril 29, 2002 (PT) #Surpresa aos Dois - (Surprise at Two) - Marcha 9, 2000 (USA) / Junho 4, 2000 (BR) / Maio 6, 2002 (PT) #Sozinho Casa - (Lonely Home) - Marcha 16, 2000 (USA) / Junho 11, 2000 (BR) / Maio 13, 2002 (PT) #Vá Para Sono - (Go to Sleep) - Marcha 23, 2000 (USA) / Junho 18, 2000 (BR) / Maio 20, 2002 (PT) Category:International BITBBH Seasons